


Mile High Club

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil, I never know, It's all smut, M/M, idk - Freeform, sex on a plane, they join the mile high club, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Dan and Phil have sex on a plane.





	Mile High Club

Of all their dumb ideas, this had to be in the top five. For sure. It definitely rivaled the time Dan had blown Phil at the radio station, and they’d almost gotten caught then.

“Ow,” Dan muttered

“You elbowed me first.” Phil shifted against Dan.

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Dan snapped back.

Dan could barely believe he was still hard after all the gymnastics they had to do to get in this position, but he was. He was hard as a fucking rock in an airplane bathroom.

“Just fuck me. We don’t have that long before one of the flight attendants notice.”

“Hate to break it to you, mate.” Dan tugged down Phil’s shorts. “But they probably already have.” He slid a finger over Phil’s hole, just rubbing it gently. Just the feeling of touching Phil like that made his eyes flutter shut, his heart beat faster. God, he was so into this man.

Phil shivered, his fingers gripping the airplane sink even tighter. “We don’t have time for…Dan, just fuck me. Come on.”

“God, you’re impatient.” Dan had snuck a bottle of lube onto the plane in his carry-on.  They’d been teasing about this for a while and Dan had wanted to be prepared. 

He poured a little of the liquid onto his fingers and pressed one inside Phil, curling it the way he liked, aiming for that spot that would make shake and beg for more. 

“Shit,” Phil whispered and rocked back on Dan’s hand. “More, Dan. Need it. Need you."

Dan could never deny Phil anything, least of all this, so he slipped another finger inside. Dan knew just how much Phil could handle. Phil was familiar with the feeling of Dan’s large hands stretching him open—they’d certainly done it enough over the years, but today it felt a little different.

“You’re so tight, Phil.”

“Yeah, I’m nervous. I don’t want to go to airplane jail.”

Dan paused the movements of his fingers and placed a hand on Phil’s hip. “You want to stop?”

Phil shook his head. “No. I want you to hurry up.”

“Alright, alright, Phil. Jesus.” Dan pulled out his fingers, poured some lube on his cock, slicked it up with his hand, and slowly began to press inside Phil. He was still so damn tight. It felt incredible, but he wanted to make sure it felt the same for Phil.

“ _Dan, please._ ”

“I’ll have to stop if you don’t relax.”

Phil blew out a long breath and adjusted his stance, though he couldn’t move too much because he was already on Dan’s cock and Dan was pressing him against the bathroom sink. It took a few more deep breaths from Phil, but eventually Dan was able to easily slide in, just like he usually did.

“God, you feel good,” Dan said. “Your ass always feels so fucking good.”

Phil just made a soft little noise and pushed back against Dan, making Dan’s cock drive in even deeper. It was incredible. He always wanted to be closer to Phil. Dan dug his fingers into Phil’s hips, his eyes fluttering shut. Dan pulled back and then pushed back in. Phil let out a soft groan, that only made Dan want to fuck him deeper and faster. Phil was so damn irresistible, fucking him always felt a little like he was just going to split apart if he didn’t get more of him, all of him.

Dan skirted his hands across Phil’s back, pushing under his shirt and running nails across the soft skin. They fucked and didn’t say anything, just moved in the way they were so familiar with, even in such an unfamiliar situation. 

They were both so sweaty and Dan could hear the roar of the engine outside the plane, see the blue water in the nearby toilet. The air smelled slightly stale, slightly like a cleaning solution. It wasn’t exactly what he’d imagined when they’d talked about joining the mile high club, when they’d simply been in bed at home trying to rile each other up with wild fantasies. It was still good though, despite the subpar atmosphere. It was always good with Phil.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long before the energy was rising between them, before it became nearly impossible to keep quiet, to tamper down the sounds of their want for each other. 

Dan slid his hand around Phil’s stomach and down into the curls surrounding his cock. Wrapping his hand around the length, Dan leaned forward and licked at Phil’s ear, trailed little kisses on any skin he could reach. Dan could feel himself growing closer and closer and he pumped his hand on Phil, paying attention to the familiar whimpers that told Dan how close Phil was.

“Dan, Dan,” Phil gasped. “So close…God, I’m going to—“

The rest of his words were cut off by strangled gasp as he emptied himself over Dan’s hand and clenched tight around Dan’s cock. It was enough to send that desperate rush through Dan’s body, enough to have him choking on the scream that wanted to tear out of his throat as he came.

Dan pulled out and watched his own come slide out of Phil, drizzle down his leg or onto the floor. He struggled in the tight space to grab some toilet paper, but once he managed, he gently wiped Phil’s thighs and between his legs. Then, he cleaned up the floor and tossed the paper away.

“God, you felt good,” Phil said, as he pulled up his shorts. “But we should probably never do that on an airplane again.”

Dan helped to spin Phil back around so they were face to face, but it was a very tight squeeze. “I mean we’re already in the Mile High Club now so we don’t need to do it again, but what about a cheeky hand job on an overnight?”

Phil leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Dan’s lips. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll make an exception for that.”


End file.
